


The one with Boobs and Panties

by orphan_account, pounsygirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Futalock, M/M, OmegaJohn, Omegaverse, Panty Kink, Red Pants, alphasherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pounsygirl/pseuds/pounsygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had a thing for John’s boobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with Boobs and Panties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forsciencejohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsciencejohn/gifts).



> This is something Me and Zoe wrote for Meg's birthday! Well I wrote and Zoe gave lots of encouragement and ideas and also beta'd. I hoped you like it meg!!!

This is stupid, John thought to himself. He twisted every which way in front of the mirror and tried to decide if he was actually going to go through with this. Nearly a year and a half had passed since John had given birth to his and Sherlock’s daughter, who was luckily at the sitters tonight. He has lost all of the baby weight (though he still wasn’t near the shape he had been in in the army) and there was only one sure sign that would tell anyone that John had been pregnant. 

The boobs.

Large, floppy slobs of fat that hung down from John’s chest uncomfortably without the support of one of the beige bras he had bought as soon as they had stopped growing. They said most male omegas lost of the breast tissue a couple months after they stopped breast feeding, but there were exceptions. John had to be an exception because his were still as large as they were the day he had given birth.

The only person pleased about this was Sherlock. As much as he would never admit to giving into something that could be seen as so primal, Sherlock had a thing for John’s boobs. Ever since John had first started developing them Sherlock had spent more than enough time focusing on John’s breast. Squeezing them, kneading them, rubbing his nipples, and sucking on them every chance John gave him. John didn’t understand the fixation, but it was there.

And that was why John was standing in front of his full length mirror in nothing but a red brassiere and panties. 

He was wearing lacy undergarments that Molly had helped him pick out for Sherlock’s birthday. The bra was tight. It was supposedly his size, but they brought John’s chest up and squished his boobs together in a way his normal bras never did. The panties were also tight and also itchy, barely covering John’s small omega sized cock. I look ridiculous, John thought, not for the first time.

John hoped like hell Sherlock liked them.

John decided it was best for him to step away from the mirror for the time being. He fiddled with the small bow that sat in between his breasts and paced the room. He knew Sherlock was going to be home soon, but the anticipation was much. Every second that passed John considered taking the damn things off and chucking them into the fire place. He wasn’t even sure how he should be when Sherlock walked in. Laid out on the bed like some omega center fold? Ha.

“Blood idiots the lot of them.” John heard Sherlock saying as he finally entered the room. That made sense. Lestrade had offered to get Sherlock out of the house for him (he didn’t know the details of John’s surprised and bloody well didn’t need too) and had called him this morning with an easy case. “She wasn’t even carrying a purse. It should have been obvious-” 

John ended up not standing or sitting any particular way as Sherlock walked in. His alpha’s rant stopped and he turned to face him completely, his cheeks a bit flushed with embarrassment. 

“Hello.” He said, looking at the shocked look on Sherlock’s face. John couldn’t yet tell if it was a good shock or a bad shock. He kept his arms by his side, thinking any sort of pose he would do right now would look ridiculous. He was nearly forty years old. Hardly a lingerie model. “Happy birthday.” 

“John.” Sherlock’s stared at John’s form for just a second more before crossing the room in second. Sherlock hands found John’s chest, and he pushed John against the mirror he had been looking into. Sherlock held john’s breast in his hands, his thumbs rubbing across the lace near the top of the bra. “Where did you get these?”

“The store.” John said. Sherlock shot him a look, and John chuckled. “Not your best line of inquiry.” John said with a smile. “You like them?” He asked, his voice already bit rough with arousal. Sherlock being just a bit forceful tended to do that for him. Damn omega nature he supposed.

Sherlock nodded. “Yes. God yes.” He said, his voice equally thick and rough. Sherlock lowered his head to kiss at the parts of John’s breast that were spilling out of the top of the bra. His hand kneaded his omega’s boobs, and his thumbs started to rub his nipples through the fabric. 

John gasped and leaned against the mirror. That was another thing about the damn boobs. His nipples or chest had never been particularly sensitive before they had developed, but now he reacted to the slightest touch. Even now John could feel his cock start to strain against the fabric of the tight panties he was wearing. He hoped Sherlock did away with those soon.

Sherlock slipped his thumbs inside the top of John’s bra. He rubbed John’s nipples directly and pulled them up so they spilled out of the top of the bra. He licked and sucked on one of John’s nipples, making John gasp and grab Sherlock’s shoulders. He leaned in and kissed his alpha’s neck, briefly sucking on the bond mark he had made long ago. “Having fun?” He asked, his breath hitching as Sherlock nipped at one of his nipples.

“Starting to.” Sherlock replied with a grin. He reached up and grabbed John’s bra straps, lifting them so John could pull his arms out. He reached behind John and undid the strap, taking off the bra and letting it all to the floor. “You look amazing.” Sherlock said, switching sides and taking John’s other nipple in his mouth. He sucked hard, and John moaned from the sensation. 

John moved his hands to Sherlock’s head. He tangled his fingers into Sherlock’s hair, tugging slightly whenever Sherlock touched him in a way that went straight to his cock. This only caused Sherlock to growl and become rougher. He squeezed and kneaded John’s breast while attacking his nipples with sucks and tender grazes of his teeth until they were both red and sore.

John whimpered and pulled on Sherlock’s hair in warning. He was hard and he could feel lubrication dripping down his thighs now as his body prepared to be mated. Sherlock looked up at John and surged towards him for a hard kiss. He ravaged John’s mouth like he had done to his breast, sucking and nipping until John’s lips were red and swollen. John bucked forward and pressed his cock against Sherlock’s thigh, hoping to remind Sherlock of his own need.

Sherlock pulled back and gasped. He looked at John with half -lidded eyes and kissed his omega’s forehead tenderly. He reached behind and grabbed John’s arse, before stepping aside and pushing him in the direction of the bed. “On your knees.” Sherlock ordered, a bit lost to his alpha nature at the moment.

John nodded and did as Sherlock told him. He got up on his knees, placing a pillow underneath his head incase Sherlock got rough and pushed him down. He put his hands on the pillow, aware of how he must look presenting like this. He breathed heavy and listened to Sherlock frantically pulling off his clothes. Finally he felt the weight on the bed shift as Sherlock climbed on behind him and placed a hand on John’s back.

Sherlock leaned over him and began to scent his neck. He pulled the back of the panties down, just enough to have access to John’s hole that was now spilling with lubrication. He groaned and nipped at John’s neck and stuck two fingers into his back side.

John groaned at the feeling that was just not enough. He raised his hands and reached to pull down the panties in the front. Sherlock’s other hand grabbed John’s hand and held it to the bed for just a moment before placing his hand on John’s hip again.

“Leave them on.” Sherlock growled closely to John’s ear, causing him to shivers.

“Sherlock...” John started, fully ready to protest. His cock was strained against the fabric, and he wanted the small bit of relief that would come with freedom.

“Please.” Sherlock said, shoving his fingers in farther into John.

John mewled but didn’t say anything. Just kept his hands down on the bed to brace them while Sherlock fucked him on his two fingers. The feeling wasn’t near enough, and John pushed himself back on Sherlock’s fingers, trying to get some of the relief he so desired. 

Finally Sherlock pulled his fingers out, and lined up his own cock quickly. The first slide in made John gasp and shut his eyes, panting heavily as Sherlock filled him completely. “Come on. Fuck me.” He said, gripping the bedsheets tight and grinding his arse against Sherlock.

“Impatient omega slut.” Sherlock said, pulling out nearly all the way and thrusting into John roughly. John cried out and braced himself on his arms while Sherlock still held onto his hips for better leverage. He pounded into John roughly and without much finesse, pushing his cock deep into John where he needed it.

John’s cock was still restrained inside his bright red panties and soon the front of them were soaked with precome. John whined and pressed back against Sherlock. He desperately needed someone to touch him, but at the same time he didn’t want to fall on his face if he tried to touch himself. “Sherlock, please.” He said, pushing back again.

Sherlock’s free hand went to John’s crotch, palming at his cock through the fabric. The touch shouldn’t have been enough, but at this point John was too far gone and on the edge to care. He bucked against Sherlock’s hand and tried to get as much friction as he could.

Sherlock took his hand off John’s and brought it to John’s chest. “Come here.” He ordered, pulling John up until he was straight up on his knees. He pushed his chest against John’s back and held him close. He touched his breast, squeezing and playing with his nipples again, while his nose went to John’s neck. He scented John and kissed his back. 

John’s hands went behind him and held Sherlock’s hips. He thrusted himself back and forth, onto Sherlock’s cock and against his hand, not sure which one he needed more. He moaned and panted on every turn, tilting his head back as Sherlock continued to touch his breasts, taking advantage of the position as much as he could. He felt Sherlock’s teeth graze his neck and his breath hitched.

Each could tell the other was getting close. John tilted his head more and pressed back against Sherlock, preparing himself for the bite he knew was coming. Sherlock pressed his palm harder against John’s clothed cock, rubbing it furiously and giving John as much friction as possible.

“Oh come on. Please- fuck.” Sherlock heard John saying as he reached his climax. He thrusted hard into John a few more times before emptying his spend. He bit down hard on John’s neck, squeezing his chest and pressing hard against John’s cock as he did. Just a moment after he was bitten John cried out, spilling into his panties and creating a large wet spot on the front.

They stayed up for just another second more. John breathed heavily while Sherlock licked at the fresh bite mark on his neck. Finally Sherlock pulled out and laid John down on the bed, curling up behind him and pulling him close.

They rested in silence for a moment. Sherlock kissed the back of his mate’s neck and the bite mark, covering him in thankful kisses. John closed his eyes and enjoyed the afterglow, feeling more well fucked than he had in months. Finally he cracked his eye opened and turned his head around to look at Sherlock.

“Alright, so I knew about the boobs.” John said with a sigh. “But the panties?” he said with a teasing smile.

“Oh shut it.” Sherlock snapped.


End file.
